


Love glows when the lights are off

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff fufu~, Idk I like them cuddling, Keef is a cuddler, M/M, No the title isn't dirtyXD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: "Your hair smells like shit," Lance whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am partially back from the dead. School is killing me. Anyway, this is super short but I hope you enoy it nonetheless. Enjoy!

"Good night, Lance."

"Good night, Keith."

The lights were turned off.

Keith drapes a lazy arm over the brunette's waist and digs his nose onto his shoulder as he shifts to face him. Lance hums in approval as he moves closer to Keith and puts a leg on his. 

The atmosphere is peaceful.

It's something Keith never thought he would be in. After the 18-year long suffering in the foster home care unit, he never considered being in the warmth of someone who he's been looking for. Someone who finally sees him weeping in the dark. Someone who finally sees how broken he is. Someone who finally sees him as who he is.

And that someone happens to be, of all people, Lance McClain.

Don't get me wrong, he's a sweet heart, but he's also a pain in the ass.

Proof?

"Your hair smells like shit," Lance whispers.

"Go to sleep, Lance."

"But I cccaaaannn't !!!"

That's the proof.

"Lance, please." Keith mumbles against Lance's shoulder, "Sleep."

Lance makes a whining noise and Keith sighs. He puts a hand on the brunette's head, running his fingers against his soft hair. 

"Better?" 

"Mmmm. . ."

He continues by brushing his hair in slow and careful movements. After a while, he suddenly stops.

"Eehhhh!!" Lance whines. "It actually feels good."

Keith laughs through his nose, " I'm just teasing you."

He continues until he hears Lance's breathing eventually slows down, indicating he's asleep. Keith kisses his forehead gently and settles his hand on the brunette's cheek, making him smile fondly.

"Good night, Lance."

Keith slips into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am brewing up some really big fanfic so I think I am gonna abandon A Little More Than Rivals fanfic and also She Can Really Hoot. Well, unless you don't want me to. There's a 50 50 chance so anyway, please comment below of what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! :-)


End file.
